


Crimson Revival

by Phurtershep



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, I Don't Even Know, I just kinda made it, It's not really fluff but it's cute, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phurtershep/pseuds/Phurtershep
Summary: Ciel finds part of Zero's remains and starts to use it to try and revive him once more.I made self serving fanfiction because nobody gives this series the attention it deserves
Relationships: Ciel/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 19





	Crimson Revival

>POWER RESTORED TO MEMBANK FUNCTION

>ATTEMPTING FULL REBOOT

>...

>ATTEMPT FAILED

>...

>ATTEMPTING MANUAL REBOOT

>...

>NO GATEWAY FOUND

>ATTEMPTING DAMAGE ASSESSMENT

>...

>NO DATA FOUND

>MANUAL TRANSMISSION RECEIVED

> _Zero?_

> _Are you in there?_

>UNABLE TO REPLY

>ATTEMPTING TAKEOVER

>... 

>... 

>ATTEMPT SUCCESSFUL

> **Where am I?**

> _..._

> _How did you do that?_

> **That’s not important. Where am I?**

> _Well you’re definitely acting like him..._

> **None of that is an answer.**

> _You’re inside my laboratory, 40km south of Area Zero._

>ATTEMPTING LINK WITH MEMBANK

>LAST DIRECTIVE LOCATED

>DESTROY RAGNAROK

>DESTROY DOCTOR WEIL

>PROTECT REPLOIDS AND HUMANS

>PROTECT [W3ᘤʜey͖ЄBBȳ

>RETURN TO [W3ᘤʜey͖ЄBBȳ

>OBJECTIVE IGNORED

>UPHOLD PRIMARY MISSION

>ERROR M7423: MEMBANK DAMAGED

> _Hello?_

> **Was my last mission a success?**

> _I’d need to know your last mission to tell you that. How much do you remember?_

> **My last mission was to destroy Ragnarok.**

> _Oh, good! You do remember after all._

> _Well, the only part of you that was in any piece bigger than a finger was your helmet, and with that your memories._

> **I cannot complete my remaining objectives in this state.**

> _Those being?_

> **Who are you?**

> _And now you’re the one ignoring questions._

> **I do not have any memory aside from my last objective.**

> _..._

> _Hold on, I’m going to try something._

>MEMBANK DISCONNECTED

> **What are you doing?**

> _How can you still speak like this?_

> **What are you doing?**

> _Oh, that’s not a good sign._

> _Stay out of someone’s computer unless they ask!_

> **Who am I?**

>MEMBANK CONNECTED

>CONNECTING

>CONSCIOUSNESS RETURNED

>...

> **Who is this?**

> _This is Dr. Ciel. Do you recognize that name?_

> **...**

> **I do not.**

> **Should I?**

> _Ah…_

> _Well, at least part of you is back. The rest will hopefully follow._

> **I should not be alive.**

> **I know that much.**

> **You said you found me?**

> **I cannot help you like this.**

> _You don’t need to, Zero._

> _This is me helping you._

> **Why?**

> _You’ll… hopefully remember._

>BEGINNING DEEP SEARCH

>KEY WORDS: RAGNAROK, DOCTOR CIEL, DOCTOR

>RESULTS: ERROR

>CERTAIN RESULTS CORRUPTED

>BEGINNING DIVE

Ciel looked away from the screen with a deep sigh. Two whole years of searching and of course, she found what looked to be a still pristine memory chip was corrupted after the heat and impact damage. 

“Can’t catch a break I guess.” She said, looking over the start of the replacement body she was making for Zero. It was still little more than the skeleton of a reploid, considering the time spent trying to perfect the design. She’d done probably hundreds of hours on maintenance on Zero between missions, but the issue was that she wasn’t just replacing small parts anymore. Even the arm he had lost fighting against Omega was nothing compared to trying to reverse engineer a reploid who felt older than space travel. The centuries of designs slowly layered over his body, how ancient his internal systems were despite the power they seemed capable of. After the destruction of Neo Arcadia, finding any sort of info on old history seemed impossible, especially after X’s Cyber Elf faded protecting them all from Weil’s influence and then keeping Zero safe, taking with it hundreds of years of information on the world, and more relevant to this instance, on Zero. 

The tales of his exploits were common knowledge at least, the warrior who had cheated death twice, who’s helped protect the world from now _two_ life eradicating space station crashes, who’d risen to be the strongest ally of X when he was needed most. But the time before all that? Top secret. His whereabouts from the elf wars to when she’d first found him, even then only a copy body regardless of the spirit within him, was locked inside of a small laboratory that had almost cost her life to find, and had taken the lives of countless others. She had already failed to bring X back, and…

She was thinking too much again. With a sigh, she looked back over at the screen, still on what appeared to be Zero searching through his screwed up memory. She rolled the chair over to get back to work on trying to get his face just right. She had taken hundreds of pictures, if he’d liked it or not, from all sorts of different angles. She’d made hundreds of tiny adjustments based on them, tiny differences that nobody but she would have noticed or cared about. So few had managed to stay as close to him for any amount of time, save maybe Servo. She wished she had more time to work on it, and yet the closer it got to looking like Zero the less she wanted to finish it. Even after all this time it still hurt to see him so lifeless. 

> **Ciel?**

> **How did you even get a piece of me?**

Snapping out of her thoughts, she quickly spun and rolled back to the terminal.

> _I found your helmet in the wreckage, that was the biggest piece that was left._

> **Interesting.**

> **How long have I been out?**

> _This time?_

> _Two years, four months, and nineteen days._

> **How long until I’m back?**

Ciel looked back at the new body she had been creating, then sighed.

> _Not sure. It’s been difficult to try and get replacement pieces. You might be a lot weaker when you first get working again._

> **Fine.**

> _That’s it?_

> **Yes.**

> _Come on! Talk to me! It’s been two years and all you have to say is “how long until i’m back?” What kind of heartfelt hello is that?_

> **It’s been under an hour for me. I don’t have anything to say, I haven’t been anywhere.**

> _Talk to me._

> **You do realize the reason I’m silent is because I have no ability to make small talk, correct?**

> **I don’t talk, I’m a combat reploid.**

> _A combat reploid who’s made peace in the world._

> **You’re the one who made the peace, I was just the sword.**

> **You know what you’re doing without me, evidently you’ve made it this long.**

> _But that doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you._

> **Miss me?**

> _How could I not?_

> _Everyone owes you their lives! Several times over in fact!_

> **That is not the same as you missing me, Ciel.**

> **Why did YOU miss me?**

> _Huh?_

> **Why did you miss me? What is there to miss?**

> _YOU! You’re you!_

> **I am, at least I’d hope so.**

> _You’re just as impossible to speak to!_

> _You don’t need to hide behind a wall anymore._

> _Please._

> **I’m not hiding anything.**

> **You’re just seeing that behind the cold exterior there isn’t anything else.**

> _That’s crap and I know it!_

> _A “cold hardened combat reploid” wouldn’t just help someone like me!_

> _You have feelings, you’re a person too!_

> _I won’t let you just hide that._

> _Please._

> **...**

> **What do you want?**

> _Uh_

“Oh god I can’t just say ‘I want you’ that’s so corny…” she sighed, cupping her face in her hands, “But…”

> **Ciel?**

> _I..._

> _I want you, Zero._

> _I love you._

> **...**

> **...**

> **Please reconsider, Ciel.**

> **I don’t remember it for myself but according to X every single person I have ever had any sort of relationship with has died.**

> _Not reconsidering._

> _Also why would he tell you that?_

> **He didn’t tell me directly.**

> **He had apparently added some knowledge of pre and post Elf War history to my memory before he vanished.**

> **I found it while I was searching through my memory.**

> _Well I’m not reconsidering!_

> _That’s final!_

> **If you really want to fall in love with a combat reploid that’s your own choice.**

> **But at the end of the day that’s all I’m good at.**

> **You do understand that, correct?**

> _And I can help you just live a life of peace._

> _You deserve it._

> _All you’ve done is fight and fight and fight._

> _Please, you don’t need to anymore._

> **I don’t understand your insistence on that life for me, though.**

> **The fight only ends when I’m dead.**

> **Killing Weil was putting an end to the struggle.**

> **Peaceful times don’t need beings of death and destruction.**

> **That’s why I left it in your hands.**

> **A peaceful future needs someone like you at it’s helm.**

> _And I need someone strong like you at my side, Zero._

> _I can’t put into words how much I missed you._

> _How much I repressed it to try and go forward._

> _But it just hurts, Zero._

> **I know.**

> **But the times of conflict are gone.**

> **As long as I’m around, it’ll only create trouble.**

> _No._

> _Don’t put yourself down like you’re somehow a cause of all this!_

> _We went to find you because there wasn’t a way to make peace without you._

> **...**

> **Do you know where the original Maverick Virus came from?**

> _No, there’s so few records of history before the Elf Wars._

> **It was from my creator.**

> **I was the one he used to spread it.**

> **A death machine made to kill everything in its path and infect the survivors.**

> **That was my first purpose.**

> **My next purpose was, as you probably know, the extermination of Mavericks.**

> **Most mavericks never wanted to be evil, though.**

> **Many were old comrades, some even friends.**

> **But my mission was to kill them.**

> **All of them.**

> **Do you not see the problem?**

> _But they weren’t the people you knew anymore, Zero._

> **Two of those Mavericks were some of the first people I cared about aside from X.**

> **A close friend and his sister.**

> **They were never infected with the Maverick Virus.**

> **They were never even truly in the wrong.**

> **Their deaths, along with all of their subordinates, could have been avoided.**

> **They were a resistance, like the one you know.**

> **A resistance of reploids.**

> **And X and I had to kill them, Ciel.**

> **My feelings don’t matter.**

> **If my purpose is fulfilled, I don’t need to return.**

> **That’s just for the better of everyone.**

> _Why?_

> **I told you why.**

> _No, why do you think you can only be good for combat?_

> _X’s greatest wish was peace, and yet you were his closest friend and ally, even during periods of peace in the world._

> _That isn’t an accident._

> **X was sentimental.**

> **It was his greatest strength and his greatest weakness.**

> **He was just too good of a person for his own good.**

> **Our time is over.**

> **You can’t force me to come back, Ciel.**

> **At will, I could delete myself in this state.**

> _You’re more than just a death machine Zero._

> _Why do you keep saying that about yourself?_

> **To prevent more people from hurting themselves.**

> _You’ve never hurt me, Zero._

> _You’ve put your life on the line probably hundreds of times for me._

> _Why are you afraid?_

> **Afraid?**

> **I’m afraid because the world needs you, Ciel.**

> **It does not need me.**

> **If I get in the way of that, then I am failing in my mission.**

> _Why do you assume you’re getting in the way?_

> _You aren’t!_

> _And you won’t._

> **But you’ve been wasting your time on trying to find me.**

> _Because I care about you!_

> **And you shouldn’t.**

> _I don’t give a damn if I should or shouldn’t!_

> **What is it about me that intrigues you this much?**

> _Because no matter how much you lie to yourself, you’re a good person._

> _You fight for what you think is right._

> _You aren’t you from 200 years ago, you don’t just fight to follow orders._

> _You fought for me and helped me because it was what you believed in._

> _You believed in me, you still do._

> _A combat reploid doesn’t do that._

> **...**

> **Hmmm.**

> _Don’t you dare just say “hmmm” then not reply._

> _..._

> _What did I just say?_

> **You’ve had over two years to think, give me at least a minute.**

> _Yeah okay mister “I’m just going to jump onto a missile”._

> **Would you have preferred if I didn’t?**

> _It would have been a lot better for my heart!_

> **I’m against even giving it a shot, I’ll say that much.**

> **However, I also trust you to make the right decision.**

> **Do what you will.**

> **But please actually take care of yourself this time.**

> **I can’t put you in bed in this state.**

> _THAT WAS YOU?_

> _I KNEW IT._

> **You are, or were, the leader of the resistance.**

> **Your wellbeing was one of my main objectives.**

> **I don’t see the issue.**

> _There isn’t anything wrong with it._

> _Just… thank you._

> **Just tell me when you’re going to move me.**

> _Thank you Zero._

Ciel let herself smile, wiping away tears she didn’t realize were streaming down her face. With a renewed vigor to work, she turned around and went to reconstructing the crimson hero.


End file.
